


Shark/Акула

by Reesh



Category: Rammstein
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 18:17:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reesh/pseuds/Reesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О том, как порой неожиданно приходит вдохновение, о том, как пережить нападение акулы, о том, как в мелочах можно найти красоту. <br/>Иллюстрация: http://static.diary.ru/userdir/2/9/2/6/2926140/77817614.jpg<br/>Иллюстрация от Уточки (http://utinoe.diary.ru/) :http://static.diary.ru/userdir/2/8/8/4/2884430/77845484.jpg</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shark/Акула

Солнце медленно движется к линии горизонта и светит уже не так ярко. Дневная духота сменяется вечерней свежестью и прохладой. Этот короткий промежуток времени, между дневной жарой и ночным холодом - самый лучший для того, чтобы провести время на улице, побыть в одиночестве и сосредоточиться на музыке.  
Выхожу на крыльцо дома, держа гитару за гриф, иду по дорожке из плоских камней через сад, шелестящий свежей сочной зеленью, на задний двор, и останавливаюсь у бассейна. Он огромный, глубокий, петляющий, а одна его половина и вовсе скрыта от моего взора пышными клумбами с круглыми хвойными деревьями. Я сажусь на кромку бассейна, обрамленную бежевой плиткой и диким камнем, кладу гитару рядом, скидываю сандалии и опускаю ступни в воду. По коже пробегает мороз, а от моих ног по водной ряби расползаются круги. Мелкие листья, дрейфующие на поверхности, разбегаются, словно маленькие золотые рыбки. Какое-то время я просто сижу и смотрю на мозаику на дне бассейна, ни о чем не думаю. Жду, когда придет вдохновение, стараюсь не спугнуть его даже слишком громким вздохом. Прислушиваюсь к каждому звуку – вдруг что-нибудь натолкнет меня…Шелест ветра, гул разговоров неподалеку…и где-то на другом конце бассейна, который мне не видно отсюда, раздается громкий, короткий всплеск воды, как будто что-то достаточно большое резко погрузилось в воду. Я невольно отвлекаюсь от мозаики, ищу источник звука. Наталкиваюсь взглядом на знакомый силуэт, медленно движущийся в толще воды. Сжатое в пружину напряженное мускулистое тело, сосредоточенное на движении. Руки ритмично вонзаются в водную гладь, правая сменяет левую; голова периодически показывается над поверхностью и снова исчезает; ноги как будто отталкиваются от невидимой преграды, прокладывая телу дорогу вперед. Я опускаю взгляд на скользящую по мозаике черную тень. Она похожа на тень большой рыбы. Воображение срабатывает быстрее меня. Мне видится, что сижу не на краю прозаичного бассейна, а на кромке какой-нибудь шхуны, бороздящей бескрайний океан. Вода по-настоящему крепко соленая, обжигающая кожу, а не смутно пахнущая хлоркой и добавкой для ванн. Среди барашков волн навстречу моей шхуне плывет акула. Медленно, неспешно, хладнокровная убийца, царица морей и океанов, движется ко мне. В голове звучит мелодия, резкая, громкая, разбитная. Она похожа на мелодию из песен, что пели пираты в черно-белых фильмах. Моя рука сама тянется к лежащей рядом гитаре, но акула оказывается слишком близко…  
Я возвращаюсь из океана к бассейну, когда чувствую, как под водой холодные губы акулы касаются моего большого пальца на правой ноге, а следом его захватывают острые зубы. Я невольно вздрагиваю, но улыбаюсь. Я знаю, что эта акула, какая бы она опасная не была, не сделает мне ничего плохого. Наблюдаю, как темноволосая акула гладит мои ступни ладонями, касается их губами, не пропуская ни одного пальца, ласково кусает их, поднимается языком к щиколотке и, наконец, показывается из-под воды, когда воздуха перестает хватать.   
\- Испугался? – спрашивает Тилль и улыбается мне, положив мокрые ладони на мои колени.  
\- Ни капельки, - я улыбаюсь в ответ и накрываю его ладони своими сверху, - ты ведь добродушная акула.  
\- Акула? – он приподнимает брови и усмехается, - разве я такой же страшный? – он нарочно скалит зубы и кусает меня в открытое от шорт бедро.  
Я снова вздрагиваю, но мне приятно. Я запускаю пальцы в мокрые черные волосы и прижимаю к своему бедру:  
\- Нет, но ты такой же мокрый и холодный, - я смеюсь в ответ.  
Тилль тем временем основательно вошел в образ. У него это всегда получается легко. Он рычит - раскатисто, как умеет только он. Терзает зубами мои ноги – начинает с голени, облизывает кожу и впивается зубами в самую мышцу. У него мелкие и острые зубы, как у настоящей акулы. Снова оказывается у бедра, задирает руками мои свободные шорты выше, гладит бедро влажной ладонью и кусает с внутренней стороны. Я вижу, как на коже появляются алые архипелаги вокруг полумесяцев от его зубов. Тилль задирает на мне ветровку и впивается в мой пресс, зажевывая футболку. И все это ласково, чтобы мне не навредить. Моя акула никогда не сделает мне больно.  
Он все сильнее высовывается из бассейна, опираясь руками о бежевые плиты, на которых я сижу, и оказывается напротив моего лица. Я смотрю в его раскрасневшиеся от хлорки глаза и целую в соленые губы. Глажу его мокрую спину ладонями. Мне все кажется, что сейчас я наткнусь пальцами на спинной плавник.   
\- Плыви, акула. Но обязательно возвращайся, - шепчу я и отпускаю его из объятий.  
Акула с всплеском воды погружается в воду, я невольно жмурюсь от брызг. Провожаю взглядом его черную тень, удаляющуюся от меня на глубину.   
Посидев немного, я берусь за гитару и начинаю наигрывать мелодию. Резкую, громкую, разбитную. А сам думаю, как буду отогревать мою акулу у себя в постели.


End file.
